Deadly Beauty
by OnyxV
Summary: Every century the universe is blessed with a seer, one who can foresee events and predict outcomes. This time the gift was given to a young girl of blue coloring, but the maniac tyrant knows and will do everything in his power to use her for destruction. Will Bulma ever escape the tyrant's clutches? Will the Saiyans be able to stop Freeza? Crappy summary please read tho.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything for that matter, all I have is an extremely old laptop that Kaspersky refuses to work on. Warnings this story is rated M for a reason for language, nudity, and adult situations that may happen in later chapters. You've been warned!**

**(Chapter 1 Welcome to hell)**

It is common belief that everything happens for a reason, that the people one is surrounded by in this life will find each other in the next. No matter the series of events that are triggered one will always find their other half, the other piece of the puzzle. The word soul mate is exchanged with common words such as destiny and completeness, although in some instances love and wholeness is not approved/ allowed and thus the involving parties have to overcome difficult obstacles to flourish as one.

- 10 years ago -

It was all gone, everything she had known. Her friends and family… Yamcha, Krillen, Daddy, Mommy, Kitty, even that old pervert Master Roshi. At the tender age of ten the blue haired heiress was without anyone. Her friend Goku was taken by the men that looked similar in ethnicity and background to him. They had tails… she would have pondered it if she wasn't in so much shock, images of their final words and faces were cemented to her brain they played over and over like a broken record. She'd cry if she any more tears left. Nothing…. She was now just a shell of a girl, but she would survive for them. She would survive this hell hole of a ship that she was disposed in. After all she is a genius. She 'd make them all pay for their cruelty.

Bulma Briefs took in her surroundings for the first time since the destruction of Chikyuu. She was a damp cell with what looked like about 50 females all varying in different species. Upon further inspection they were all beautiful, gorgeous women well what she thought were female, no doubt the pick of their planet. Some as young as 8. Others as old as 30. Many portrayed the similar look of shock that she had, while others were breaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She recognized one woman from Chikyuu no doubt a model she remembered seeing in a fashion magazine. Wow she looked different, shaking and trembling uncontrollably, Bulma felt insulted that she had looked up to this woman as a role model. "hmp.." she mumbled. For only being a decade old she felt the need to slap the older woman to break annoying sound of her hysterics. Ehh not worth her time. Just then the steel door opened with a large creak.

"Alright ladies. The time has come for you to make yourselves useful!" A large fat pink blob with the outrageous smell of body odor step in. He must have been at least 6 foot tall and just as wide. How the hell did he make it through that small door. Bulma wondered in awe. The ladies all started forming a line. The pink blob was eyeing her former role model with a salivating mouth. Bulma watched with pure disgust.

"I said get in line!" That brought Bulma out of her trance. "What the fuck girl don't you listen!" Bulma hurried and ran to fall in step behind the sad excuse of a model, as they left what looked like the dungeons she realized that they were no longer in the ship as she had previously thought instead they were in a palace. As she walked silently, she remembered that when she awoke it had been hazy, perhaps they drugged her to make her sleepy. She followed the others down a long but wide path, the walls were top to bottom ice. It was freezing! The carpet on which they walked was a blood red cabernet color. The path seemed to go on for miles, just like the walls was there a ceiling she wondered. There were no pictures or portraits on the walls only dark maroon tapestries that looked like billowing sheer curtains. Finally the path stopped and they came to two large double doors that had to be at least twenty feet high and at most ten feet wide. The pink blob seemed to have an easier time filtering through these doors. Bulma managed to stifle her laugh at that comment to herself.

"Wait your turn!" The pink blob yelled at the 2nd woman in line. The first woman entered and the double doors closed behind her. Bulma counted she was about 20th in line. After what seemed like hours of waiting but instead had been in fact probably 10 minutes of hell, trying to calm herself of what lay beyond the doors, Bulma was rudely shoved through.

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady! You fat pink cushion!" as she pounded on the doors that closed quickly behind her.

"Ahhh! Zarbon looks like we have a comedian in my presence." Bulma's remarks turned to silence as the highly feminine voice flowed to her ears. Bulma felt herself go a few shades whiter than her all ready natural pale skin.

"My my my you are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Freeza surveyed the young girl, eyes lightening up with pure lust for the child. " Tell me is your coloring common where you come from because I may have to revisit soon." Bulma eyed the tiny purple horned alien critically. He had a intense aura circulating his presence. "You must be Freeza." Bulma stated calmly trying to hold her nerves together and avoiding his idiocy of a question. "My pet that's LORD Freeza to you, and who might you be?" Freeza's eyes continued to grow with lust as he was sparked with the girl's defiant remark.

"I am Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu, daughter of the late genius and founder of Capsule Corporation." she stated boldly remembering that her mother told her to never show any fear, do not back down. She repeated that in her head as if it was her mantra. "Ha ha ha Zarbon seems I know of whom she speaks, are you really an heir to Capsule Corporation?" "I am…Lord Freeza." She repeated as an after thought. Freeza eyed her speculately, then his eyes light up with understanding, "Zarbon didn't I send the men on planet to find me this girl?" Zarbon quickly answered smugly "Yes sir I believe you did, this can'y be the one they foretold, I mean the coloring is right but ugh she's so young not to mention mouthy." Freeza eyed her again then what seemed like an eternity spoke, Tell me girl and be honest are you the one I was told had foresight?" Bulma panicked crap, no one is supposed to know about that besides my family and Dr. Yen. No sooner than she spoke the infamous Dr. Yen walked through the double doors. Why that sly little bastard. "Ah my dear Dr. Yen is this the child you spoke of?" Dr. Yen glanced in Bulma's direction quickly giving her a quick sympathetic look and answered his master "Yes my Lord this is the child I spoke of." Bulma quickly burst she couldn't believe this "Why you sorry excuse for a little man! My family trusted you! How could you betray my father and my mother they are dead because of you!" He broke upon hearing her words, I'm so sorry Bulma they have Yuwei and our beloved daughter Kym Im so sorry Bulma I had to save my family!" Freeza glared evily at the old doctor as a smirk played on his lips "Dear me did I forget to mention you daughter was killed during the trip what can I say Dodoria likes them young, and your wife well her services are making my men extremely at ease." The doctor broke completely pleading with the lizard and Bulma at the same time asking for her forgiveness while begging the Ice-jin to let his wife go, seemed the overlord had gown tired of his consistent blubbering and with that sent a small ki beam through his head. "Ahahahhaha Zarbon that was fun! We should do more like that more often I so enjoyed the look of defeat on his face but back to the matter at hand, ah yes the blue thing, you girl. You will be my weapon whether you agree or not although you can ask Zarbon the rewards are far more rewarding if you just do as I say or else I tend To. Get. Creative." Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat, his words sent chills up her spine. She was speechless for the first time in her ten years, all she could muster up was a nod and before she could even blink she felt a swift chop to her neck and blacked out.

"Zarbon please take her to her quarters she will be with us for a long time so give her a nice suite of some sort, away from the soldiers, if the prophecies are right we can't have anyone messing with my new pet's pureness." With his masters bidding in place Zarbon lifted the small girl with ease and took her out the private exit. "Excuse me my Lord?" Dodoria squeaked out. "Yes you overgrown pig what is it?" Freeza glared at his 2nd in command. Swallowing the lump in his throat Dodoria managed to find the words to express his curiosity, "Just what is this gift the little smurf has?" Freeza pondered his question and decided he should be able to trust him so why not tell him, he could just roast the hog anyway. "Well if your so curious that smurf has been prophecized to tell the future, she receives visions and if we can get her work with her to yield them she will be my newest weapon in establishing my place as supreme emperor, you see my father, King Cold nor my brother Cooler have any idea that I have found her and it must stay that way as you can see why." Mustering up his courage Dodoria asked the other question that was bothering him, "My Lord excuse my curiousness but why must she stay pure and away from the soldiers, she is quite beautiful and I know I would enjoy breaking that spirit." Freeza rolled his eyes obviously getting bored with this subject, "Because it is said in the prophecy that if this seer is to lose their "pureness" or virginity however I can describe so your tiny brain understands, she will lose her visions." Freeza was beginning to get angrier and angrier having to answer this bufoon's questions. Dodoria knew by Freeza's irritated tail that he should stop, "Thank you for answering my thoughts my Lord." With that he bowed and began to scurry from the throne room. "Dodoria?" Freeza called after him. "Yes my Lord?" Within seconds Freeza was in front of him picking him up off the ground by his throat. "My Lord…" Dodoria gasped out. "Do me a favor Dodoria? If you so much as mention this to anyone else I will roast you like the pig you are for the entire army, if anything it will save them for having to visit the cafeteria for awhile. Do I make myself clear"" Dodoria could only gasp out a "yes." With that Freeza released his hold and returned to his hover throne. Yes he would be the supreme ruler he just needed to be patient, her images would come to her more as she got older.

Just as that thought processed the overly large double doors slammed with a bang, "Why Vegeta it is so nice to see you again…"

**A/N : Ok so what do you guys think? Please don't hold back I plan on keeping the characters in complete form only as you see this story in going to be an alternate universe. Thanks for reading! - Onyx V**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEADLY BEAUTY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything for that matter, if I did I would have not left out those 3 years leaving everyone to wonder what happened. **

**Warnings this story is rated M for a reason for language, nudity, and adult situations that may happen in later chapters. You've been warned! (Chapter Two- the prophecy)**

Thump…Thump…Drip…Thump… .Drip… Thump. It was the same noises constantly surrounding her she guessed she was in a holding cell in the bottom of the palace. She laid on the only piece of furniture in the damp cell, a small cot of some sort made out of the same material as the cool ground. Her feet felt as if they would break do to the icicles forming on her toes. She had lost the feeling in her hands days ago or what she presumed was days ago, it could be hours, years, she had no concept of time it was torture in itself. She guessed that she had been taken from her planet roughly 5 days before, although who knew besides the flamboyant lizard himself. Honestly who would be proud to be pink. Well at least she could keep her spirits up somehow. This is not the life her family intended for her that is for sure. Her father a brilliant mind in himself had the most profitable company on Chikyuu, Capsule Corporation, she was to be the heir to the throne so to speak. She was smart just like her old man, in some ways even more clever. She had a knack for creativity and imagination she could come up with the most complex inventions that people didn't even ponder because like her space pod nobody even suspected going to space was possible. Now here she was stuck in damn space on some foreign planet .

Although her genius mind was something to be awarded and coveted by most it was not what made her stand out among many. No she was burdened with a special gift. She could still recall her very first vision at the tender age of 5 she had awoken gasping for air , in the dream she had been in a very cloudy room with little oxygen, she could see others but couldn't quite make out their faces. It was so cloudy and smoldering hot she could hear childlike cries of pain from the others and gargles of breathes, she was being poisoned. Before she knew it she woke savoring the oxygen around her, she couldn't get enough. Her parents had heard her screaming in her sleep. When she told her mother and father what she dreamt they explained it was called a night terror and that she needed to try to calm herself down. About an hour later Bulma drifted back to sleep forgetting the horrible nightmare that woke her from a peaceful slumber. Only to wake two days later and find that a primary school in a third world country was filled with poisonous gas due to a chemical spill by a passing semi truck in the area, the teachers and children in a classroom on the first floor were too late to escape and suffocated to death. Twenty-three students, a teacher's aid and a teacher never made it out.

At first Bulma's parent's thought it was a coincidence so they took it lightly. Till two months later when Bulma's principal called saying Bulma had gone into shock and was hyperventilating. As soon as Bulma came to she focused solely onto her father and told him to call up the President and tell him the city of Shou would be a nuclear landfill by dusk. Her father was hesistant but seeing as the President was a loyal friend to the family he decided to better be safe than sorry. Not being able to persuade the man in power that he had a "hunch" the president laughed the report off as if the doctor told him the world's most hilarious joke. Not even an hour later the city of Shou was reduced to rubble. Of course the President had questions but Doctor Briefs never revealed how he actually knew. After that day Bulma's visions came more descriptive and accurate, that when she had one her parent's never questioned it. The only other person besides from Trunks and Bunny Briefs that knew was Bulma's pediatrician and close friend of her father's Dr. Chen Yen. They went to him for help when Bulma would receive nosebleeds and migraines because of the visions.

At the tender age of eight Bulma stumbled upon a young boy carrying a staff he was so intriguing and from a scientists perspective he was a great specimen to study. He dressed like a little warrior and had a furry tail, when Bulma shook his hand she was instantly taken through his memories and a glimpse of the future with him, of course she saw friendship right away. That was the first time through touch she experienced visions. They became best friends almost instantly, and met so many genuine friends along the way. Oh Goku I hope your ok bud, she thought to herself. In fact if her memory proves correct only through Goku is how she found out about her gift anyway. Without Goku she would have never met Kami, Chikyuu's Guardian or God so to speak.

Kami filled in the puzzle reciting the prophecy of the seer. Almost verbatim she could remember his words, "Every century a gift of sight and truth will be given to that of blue, with this gift he/she will possess the power to change the turmoils of the universe for the good of mankind and races unknown. However, should the deity of this unique gift possess the heart to allow their one and only counterpart to coexist with them times will flourish or perish upon the choices made." Kami explained to her that a dark force in the form of a notorious tyrant had already acquired that prophecy and he would be on his way soon enough, and she would face horrors beyond her worst night terrors. The seers that would be "blessed" with this gift (in Kami's opinion) had been predicted centuries before and even went to the extent of saying which planet the next seer would be born.

Upon hearing all this new information about her Bulma couldn't help but be excited to have some insight to what she was, its lonely growing up feeling so strange and different from everyone else and to have no idea why. All Bulma could figure out was that Freeza probably had stationed spies all over Chikyuu to find the seer at all costs, hence what got her in this mess. It was gut wrenching watching Goku and their friends lose the world's battle against Freeza's soldiers. Damn monkeys she knew as soon as she saw them that Goku had to be of relation. They beat him to the brink of death and took him, everyone else was murdered or raped, or both murdered and raped, and the cities were pillaged and burnt down to ashes around her. She was made her watch… along with the rest of the captives… why hadn't she seen it coming. This had been her reoccurring thought for the past days she had been incarcerated, why oh why hadn't she seen it, she could have saved everyone devised a shield of some sort for her planet so it would be impenetrable.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Drip.. Drip. "GAH! Would someone fix that darn leak!" she shouted only to get no response, apparently she had been put in solitary confinement. "What poopheads." she stated to no one in particular. As if on queue as soon as her former sentence left her lips she heard heavy footsteps and husky breathing trailing down the dark corridor towards her, a lot freaked out Bulma scurried to her "bed" and curled into a tight ball hoping she was safe and that whoever was coming would pass her by without a glance and continue on their way. Unfortunately luck was not on her side that particular day, or any day for that matter. The footsteps stopped abruptly at her door, a high pitched creaking sounded the halls as the door was violently opened, "Girl?! Get up Lord Freeza wishes to speak with you." Bulma slowly peeked out of her cocooned ball and immediately shrieked that overly obese pink blob was here. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to sit up.

"SMURF! I haven't got all day move it!" Bulma bolted out the door and then began to follow the goliath of ham down the corridor inhaling the stench of body odor the whole way through the dungeon to those oh familiar large double doors. Dodoria pulled the doors open with little ease and began walking in, of course he wouldn't know or care that its polite to hold the door open for a lady. What a waste of life she thought to herself and as soon as she did she noticed the little lizard perched on his hover chair peeking down at here with a smile that would creep the Cheshire cat out.

"Well if it isn't my newest little pet. Come, come child lets get a good look at how the dungeon has been treating you," he commented while motioning for her to come closer.

"Tell me girl do you have any idea how long its been since our last encounter?" it questioned her with a maniac gleam in his eye. Bulma stood defiant and firmly shook her head no. "Hahaha" he cackled, "Its been at least 3 weeks since you were down there so tell me are you more willing to co operate with me now or do you plan on still being an insufferable little bitch?"

"No I will co operate," Bulma managed to choke out. "My Lord all I ask for is a shower and some food I can't remember the last time I ate" Bulma replied broken, she was so disappointed in herself but what could she do to take revenge from in a dungeon with lack of food was impossible, she had to get on the raptor's good side.

"Hear that Dodoria, Zarbon? Looks like the little brat is ready to cooperate see my methods always work." Freeza boasted. It made Bulma sick to be agreeing to this soul changing contract with the devil himself. Had she ever thought of what the devil would truly be like, never in all her years would she be able to conjure up something so evil as Freeza himself. Heck Bulma's devil would be like a cuddly bunny to this psychotic overgrown iguana.

"I figured you would my pet, you see I have big, big plans for you, you WILL aid in helping me destroy other worlds and empires, I WILL be the most dangerous and feared supreme ruler in the universe, and NO ONE WILL defeat me. Understood?" he asked while examining his fingernails apparently not liking the dried blood underneath them from his last victim. "Yes I will do your bidding, I suppose I have no choice do I?", the blue heiress questioned to herself mostly already knowing the indefinite answer.

"Oh my pet of course you have a choice, live or die but either way you will do my bidding. Live and do my bidding or die after doing my bidding see there is a choice, replied the Ice-jin while chuckling. Hearing only his snickers he looked at Zarbon for reassurance that it was indeed comical. Rolling his eyes Zarbon flatly stated "Good one my Lord. Your humor never ceases to amaze me."

Up until now Bulma had forgotten the green womanly handsome man had even been in the room, ironically his eyes never left her. In fact upon realization Bulma began to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Enough jokes let get down to business Ms. Briefs, how do these visions work?" How often do they come I want the whole explanation leave nothing out because if I find out you left even the smallest detail out you will be punished extremely. Just so you understand me completely Dodoria here," Freeza motioned to the fat pink general, "Will provide you with a miniscule demonstration. Dodoria?" Freeza gestured with the flick of the wrist, before the little prophet knew what hit her Dodoria had her pinned to the wall where handcuffs appeared out of no where to capture her wrists in a secure hold.

"You see little Smurf I quite enjoy the screams of pain in fact nothing gets me harder than hearing a living thing cry out in a passion of pain," just as he said that a ball of ki began to form on the tip of his index finger. "Tell me how do you feel about drawing?" The question threw Bulma off guard, her thoughts were brought back instantly when a sharp heat sliced through her long sleeve shirt on her wrist, she immediately began to struggle and try to free herself from her bindings.

"AHAHHAHAHAAHA," she shrieked it was so hot and painful ripping through her skin like paper. Dodoria made long cuts all over her wrists and stomach till Bulma passed out from loss of blood. Before she passed she could have sworn her small intestine was making its way out of the confines of her stomach.

When Bulma woke she was met with the harsh red eyes of Freeza directly in her, his face plastered with a smile that showed off his yellowing teeth perfectly. The smell of her blood and his decaying breath reached her nostrils, the pain and was so unbearable she could barely open her eyes halfway let alone the stench caused her the tears that crusted over to dampen. As her head slunk down she registered it perfectly yep she was right those were her intestines making an appearance right along with her colon.

"Ugh Dodoria I know you enjoy the pleasure of pain but next time stop so she can at least nod when I ask a question she's worthless right now," Freeza shrieked "Zarbon put her in the regen tank can't have my pet dying on me yet can I?" "Of course not your Excellence," and again with the roll of the eyes Zarbon swiftly loaded up his cargo to take to the tanks, why did he have to always get dirty yuck he was going to have to take at least twelve showers now. Oh sweet lord is that blood in his hair, Freeza better not be expecting him for anything for awhile. Blood in the hair… make that fifteen showers.

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter just wanted to get something out for you guys it will be a couple more chapters till I take you to present day but hopefully this explained a little of Bulma's ablilities. Please let me know how you like it ****J Onyx V**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEADLY BEAUTY**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys sorry the update took me so long, do not worry I Haven't forgotten, also if you like this fic please check out my other one Cursed, pretty sure it is a little different than anything done before. Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything for that matter, if I did I would have not left out those 3 years leaving everyone to wonder what happened. **

**Warnings this story is rated M for a reason for language, nudity, and adult situations that may happen in later chapters. You've been warned! (Chapter 3- Hell Officially Begins)**

Bulma woke to the bleach/chlorine smell of the regeneration liquid in her hair. Immediately recalling her last moments with the tyrant she looked down to examine her stomach, she gasped finding only raised white scars along her abdomen and wrists. "Wow" she thought that is some powerful healing tanks, on Chikyuu her death would have soon followed after the large gash that was inflicted upon her abdomen.

Just as Bulma finished examining her scars her cell door was ripped open by the no other than the psychopath Dodoria himself. "Girl, Lord Frieza is ready to hear all you have to tell him now. I advise you leave any important details out so I can have my fun with you again." Chuckled Dodoria while showing off his perfectly greening gums and teeth.

Furthering his point by grabbing Bulma by the arm and mimicking the scribbles on her tummy, just as he touched her, he disappeared and was replaced by a new scene. She was on a planet with orange clouds and a grayish black sky. She saw what she could only guess was a younger version of the blob, he must have been only 4 years old, crying over what she assumed to be his parents bodies, there was destruction everywhere. Smoke filled the air and ashes washed over them, tarnishing his pink skin and changing it to a gray hue.

The scene then changed and she was taken to a ship where she witnessed a 10 year old Dodoria lose his temper in a training room, he killed every soldier in there like they were mere ants. She turned to the sound of clapping, sure enough Frieza was producing the sound and looking extremely pleased. He stood next to Zarbon looking slightly younger and next to him was a woman of the same height. Smirking Frieza stated, "You, young one, you will be my 3rd in command next to Zarbon and Nyhhina."

She could feel the pride rolling off of Dodoria as his chubby self reveled in the glory, as he gazed upon the three superior beings. Just as Bulma was to ponder the other being "Nyhhina" she was transported to what seemed like a dungeon room.

The walls were dripping, it smelt like mold, blood squirts were on every inch of the room. It was dark and very cold, it reminded her of what she would see in a horror movie. She was then brought out of her trance by a scream, a woman or what she assumed was female was being sliced apart, she then recognized Frieza's laugh, "Go on my pet, make her scream, embrace it. Look at the way her weak skin falls off with the slice of my ki, its like carving a ham layer by layer, the further you go the worse the screams, its intoxicating."

Frieza began to coax the now appearing Dodoria, and just as he teased, Dodoria began to cut into his victim with pleasure and a smile plastered on his face, the screams were horrific, Bulma couldn't understand the language but she could without a doubt tell the being was in extreme agonizing pain. The being was unrecognizable but the screams were clear and haunting.

She then noticed the protruding object in Dodoria's bottom half of armor. Oh Kami, she thought he truly gets his kicks from this. The screams continued and just when Bulma couldn't take anymore she was dropped back into reality.

"Girl! Snap out of it! I said we have to get going, but if you want to make him wait by all means go ahead at least you and I will get some quality time together." Bulma stumbled out of the cell quickly walking down the hallway that she had memorized in her photographic memory.

What had she just seen? Had she really just witnessed Dodoria's memories, what a sick bastard he was. Frieza kills your entire race and all you can do is join him in his tyranny? What a fucked up individual she thought.

Soon enough Bulma came to those oh familiar double doors opening. "Ah, my new favorite pet, glad to see you could take time away from your busy schedule to visit me," Frieza said trying to provoke a snide comeback out of her. Bulma remained silent. Figuring if she did reply with her first thought, she'd be halfway to the torture chambers by now.

Frowning Frieza began to circle her, like a shark feeding off her fear. "Oh my sweet pet, are you upset with me from our last little meeting? My delicate seer, I had to show you the consequences of not abiding by my rules. See now you know what your punishment will be if you ever hide anything from me." He replied with a smirk clearly knowing she didn't even have a chance to tell the truth in their last encounter.

"So now that we understand each other tell me EVERYTHING," stated Frieza while stopping in front of her to glare at the child with a deadly frown.

Bulma cleared her throat, "Well Loooord Frieza," she emphasized, "I can see future events that have not taken place yet, and clearly after today I can see memories of a being's lives, but only through touch I think." Dodoria shifted uncomfortable at that passing of information. He wondered what the girl witnessed of his life. "I do not know exactly how to control these things but I am pretty sure that if I think about certain events or meditate on them my subconscious figures out what I want to see. I have been working on it for about 2 years now, however there is something or someone blocking some of my thoughts. For instance, I knew about you coming for 3 years, however, I could not make any specifics on when you would come, I only had a vague idea." Bulma finished feeling rather insecure about her abilities. She knew she couldn't tell Frieza everything, he would use her to build an even bigger empire. Millions of lives would be her fault.

Frieza smiled and snapped his fingers once, there appearing at his side was the feminine figure Bulma saw in Dodoria's vision, Nyhhina. She was extremely exotic looking different than anything Bulma could conjure up, her skin was a deep burgundy, she had long legs, a toned torso, and snow white locks of coarse hair falling as low as her waist.

Her hair was shaved completely on one side of her head and but flourished on the other side. It looked like that side of her head had been singed by a flame of some sort, although it just added to her exotic appeal. Her skin looked similar to that of a reptile she found once in the bayou with her father on a business trip.

Her fuchsia eyes set on Bulma. "Nyhhina here has a special gift just like you, she can read your thoughts, tell me my love, did Bulma leave anything out?" The exotic beauty's black lips turned up in a sneer, "Of course she did master, seems the blue brat lied about being able to control her visions, she can see the future of whatever she focuses on and her powers are just in the early stages, my guess is in about 5 years time this "Earthling" she said with digust, "will be able to see anything that she wants except her own future."

Frieza began to squirm with elation. Shit! Bulma thought, great the fat pervert is going to get his thrills punishing me for this. She glared at Nyhhina, "Well child first things first, what planet is in the process of trying to overthrow me as we speak," Frieza stated nonchalantly while sipping a blood red liquid. Bulma began to focus on Frieza, usually that's how her visions started, you had to have an object of interest, in this case she was going to use Frieza, she was pretty sure she could sense something.

She could see the planet it was water, water was surrounding everything. No land as far as the eye could see. She saw people they looked like the mermaids similar to folktales on her planet. The were armed with nuclear devices and what looked to be breathing apparatus'. No doubt they were planning for battle. Frieza took notice as her eyes changed from a sapphire blue to gold, she was definitely seeing something. Finally coming out of her vision, Bulma was exhausted it took a great deal of her energy to call upon her visions at will.

Nyhhina spoke up before Bulma could catch her breath. "My Lord it is a world surrounded by water, looks like the planet Assyria is going to rebel against your treaty." Frieza's eyes light up, he had assumed the Assyrians would rebel sooner or later. What can he say their people made for exotic concubines. It would be nothing more than the flick of the wrist, they had extremely low power levels. There supposedly was rumor that it was a curse to kill an Assyrian, but alas he laid that to rest. It was just that, a rumor. He had killed thousands and yet here he was with his seer finally in his grasp. The universe was at his finger tips. He had the dynamic duo, Nyhhina could see Bulma's visions when she had them, so he knew for sure what Bulma was seeing was the truth. Nyhhina would _never_ lie, she owed him way too much.

Squirming right out of his seat with pure delight Frieza exclaimed loudly, "Bravo my seer, see when you put your mind to it, you can do Exactly. What. I. Tell. You. Alas, though you did lie, Nyhhina is proof of that, yes Dodoria, take her to your special room, if you kill her, I kill you." Frieza finished with a deadly tone. Bulma began to panic, "Wait Lord Frieza, please do not punish me, I will tell you all you need to know!" She was practically crawling as Dodoria drug her away. Her screams echoed in the hallways, one could even hear her nails as they scraped against the walls in attempt of freedom.

After the screaming had ceased, only to be out of earshot, Frieza resumed his plans with his two most trusted soldiers. Zarbon and Nyhhina were loyal to a degree of obsession. Frieza had groomed them into that. Picking up where he had left off he began. "Now lets see, so Zarbon, Nyhhina, does anyone else know of the seer's prophecy or her description?" Nyhhina spoke up before Zarbon could seems she was good at that, "My Lord it seems that a few other empires know of her unique coloring, and yes the prophecy was leaked, but no one and I mean no one knows you have her." Zarbon smirked at that last comment, yes he had made sure to take care of all witnesses, that had even seen the girl on board ship. The other soldiers had not even caught a glimpse of her. Frieza trusted his twosome without a doubt so he did not find it necessary to question them. Instead he changed the subject, "Ok, well then do either of you two have an idea on how we can keep her a secret?"

Frieza's dark purple lips began to sneer, swirling the blood from his recent torture in his glass, he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest son of a bitch. Not that he needed luck, because it just came to him. Yes, with all the ideas they could come up with, he could keep her hidden for years and no one would be the wiser. Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, he heard a mind numbing shriek bringing his thoughts to a halt.

"Zarbon please do me a favor and keep that insufferable flab of ass from killing my masterpiece." With a sigh and a nod Zarbon took off down the corridors to drop the child in the regeneration tank, and once again get blood in his luscious locks. Damnit Dodoria he thought.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, I will keep updating don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. Please review ****J Onyx V**


End file.
